Organic fibers have been treated with a block copolymer containing "Bisphenol-A-polycarbonate segments" and polydimethylsiloxane segments in accordance with the process described in German Patent Application No. 2,162,417 to impart improved gliding properties thereto. However, it has been found that the process of this invention imparts substantially better glide properties to organic fibers than was possible to achieve with the processes known heretofore.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide organic fibers having improved slip properties. Still another object of this invention is to provide polymeric organosilicon compounds containing aryl radicals which will impart improved lubricity to organic fibers treated therewith. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for treating organic fibers with polymeric organosilicon compounds containing aryl radicals to impart improved lubricity thereto.